Minecraft Adventures
by PyroPotter
Summary: One man wakes up alone, in a deserted word, with a BOOK! T for now because I'm paranoid.


_Day 1:_

My First thought is: Where the Notch am I? Of course, I can't truly explain how I know this Notch character. To be truthful, I didn't know my OWN name.

I suddenly felt a cold chill. I looked around quickly. I was in the middle of a SNOWSTORM. That's one question down, about ten trillion to go.

As I pondered where to seek refuge, many ideas flew around my head until one ruled dominant: dig a hole. Yes, it sounds like something Bear Grylls says right before he drinks his own piss but, it had one thing going for it: IT WAS THE ONLY IDEA I HAD. That gave it extra points.

I looked around for a shovel or other digging device, but I couldn't find any. What to do now? Then, I had a stupidly obvious idea (which was also a STUPID idea); Dig with my FIST. My only other option was FREEZE to death, which sounds more painful than a 68% chance I'll break my fist punching the snow packed dirt.

I test it. The snow layer simply… how do I put it… vanished. I am now looking at plain grass. Quickly I punch a hole just big enough for me to fit and put some dirt above me instinctively. The dirt doesn't seem to respond to gravity.

This was not comfortable in any way. I was forced to stand up, it was pitch black, I was extremely hungry, and I was super BORED. I decided to explore for a bit by digging tunnels. Ill write back in you, random-journal-I-was-holding-when-I-woke-up, when something interesting happens. I think I'll call you Sanity. Because ironically, writing in here makes me FEAR for my sanity! Oh well, Goodbye for now!

_Day 1: Addendum 1_

Well I am in a bit of a pickle now aren't I, Sanity. Oh Notch, I better stop ruining what's left of my mind with riddles. Let me recap what happened since we departed so long ago… Ok really I fear I am insane already. Oh well that makes life easier sometimes doesn't it, Sanity. Ahem, back to the story.

I was digging through dirt, feeling AWESOME, when I stumble upon a cavern. There was enough lava to keep the place well lit. I pushed onward. What is that? It looks like… A block of wood. With a LOCK. I was assuming it was a chest but who would store things in a lava-filled cavern? I approached simply out of curiosity.

Sadly, as they say, "One does not simply walk into Mordor," In this case, "One does not simply WALK towards a weirdly placed chest in the middle of a lava-filled cavern without expecting guards to attack you,"

After being only a meter away from the chest, I hear a strange, wet, moaning and grumbling sound. I braced myself for the worst. It scared me. It looked almost human, but it was bleeding profusely, large chunks of flesh were missing, and its eyes had pure RED irises. If I was sure of anything, it was that this monstrosity wasn't here to have small chat and become nice friends.

It was here for blood.

I ran to the chest and ransacked it. There was some food, some gray dust, some red dust, a "Mine Co. Pig Saddle", and a stone sword!

I equipped my stone sword somehow. I got into a fighting stance. It looked like something called "Insane Crane Man trying to kill you" The monster approached me and I killed it with 4 thrusts of my sword. It seemed to vanish into some sort of nether-realm when I killed it, though it did leave a few earthly possessions. Some rotten flesh. Huzzah. I ate a bit of food to stave off my hunger and explored the chest more thoroughly. I found a few items I missed earlier. Some torches, a bit of Iron, and a Bucket. Torches for exploring, Iron for tools, and a bucket for… Ummm… I don't know just yet. After I left I wanted to explore the cavern more. You never know, there could be something important down there.

So I went into the rest of the cave. Almost immediately an arrow struck the stone in front of me. FWTANG was the sound it made. I quickly ran for cover. I attempted to find out what was attacking me. It was a Skeleton. WITH A BOW AND ARROW. I thought, Well, that figures. I quickly run out of cover and slice with my sword. The fiend vanishes into the afore-mentioned nether-realm and drops 2 bones and an arrow. I assume the arrow can be used along with a bow, but I have no idea how to create a bow or more arrows (I would obviously need more than one arrow). I placed a torch and proceeded onwards.

A while further, the cave started angling up into a sort of ramp. At last, I could see sunlight! I didn't care whether or not it was still snowing, I was alive! But, of course, as I always say, "If everything is going perfect, you must have overlooked something," I had only just turned around when a green creature as tall as I am with 4 legs and no arms comes right next to me, starts hissing like a snake, and explodes in a brilliant flash of light.

I was knocked back several feet, but I was okay, at least I think so. Most everything I owned got charred or scarred, except for you. I quickly ran into my little hole, made it a bit bigger, put a torch inside and, voila!, a perfect house.

You know what, Sanity? I think a new name is in order. You shall, from this day forth, be known as… CHRIS! (say that like you would say FUS RO DAH!). Well today was a long day and I need some sleep. Good night Chris…

**A/N What do you think? Just press that button and tell me your thoughts!**

**V**


End file.
